Back From Juvi
by Lord of The Abyss
Summary: Inutasha returns to school from Juvi and every one is not happy will it end well or will inutasha become the one everyone hates....read to find out
1. Chapter 1

-1Chapter 1

First Day Back

-Ding-

Welcome back student's I hope you have had a fun and safe Summer break. Now that we are back in school I have 2 announcements. First one is for the first week in school we will do introductions we will all get to know each other. And second the football team tryouts are this Friday at 1:30.

-ding-

"Wow its do nice to be back don't you think" Kagome said to Sango. "Yeah I get to hang out with you more sorry I was not home for most of the summer I went to Florida with Miroku" Sango said. "Wow so you two still together" Kagome ask. "Yeah its going on 1 year" Sango said. "Wow you put up with him that long" Kagome ask. "You two know I'm right here right" Miroku said.

"Holy mother of god your in our home room" Kagome said. "Yeah and so does your man Kagome" Miroku said. "Where I don't see him" Kagome said. "Is the teacher here sorry I'm late" Inuyasha said bursting through the door. "Late as usual Inuyasha" Kagome said laughing. "The teacher is not here Inuyasha just sit" Miroku said. "Oh thank god" Inuyasha said sitting beside Miroku behind Kagome.

"Sit down class this is homeroom but it don't mean you can goof off" Kikyo said. "Oh man we got Kikyo again" Miroku whispered to Inuyasha. "Yeah that sucks so much" Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome said. "We have a new student well I cant say new but either way" Kikyo said. "I wander who it is" Kagome said to Sango. "I don't know they said not new so I wander who came back" Sango said. "I hope its not who I think it is" Miroku said to Inuyasha.

"Student please welcome back Inutasha" Kikyo said. "OH NO NOT HIM AGAIN" The gang yelled out. "Hey guys did you miss me I know you did" Inutasha said pointing at Miroku. "I hate you why would I miss you" Miroku said calmly. "Well im going to take my seat nice seeing you again Kikyo" Inutasha said sitting down in the back of the room. "Oh my god are you serious he is back" Sango said to Kagome in an angered voice. "Yes im seriously back you know im not def and can hear you.

"Ok that's enough talking you all know me so we will do pretty much nothing for the rest of home room which is unfortunately over in 3 minutes" Kikyo said. "Wow I cant believe he is back from Juvi" Miroku said to Inuyasha. "I know he didn't even call to tell me and I'm his brother" Inuyasha said to Miroku. "I cant believe he is back this is outrageous" Sango said to Kagome. "Would you stop talking about me Jesus im not def" Inutasha said.

End of chapter one hope you liked it I know I did lol probably cuz I wrote it Plz review no flames plz


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2

Hallway/ Math class

"Sango wait up I have to talk to you" Inutasha said running after Sango in the hallway. "Don't talk to me you jerk" Sango said walking away from Inutasha. "I said wait Sango" Inutasha grabbing a hold of Sango. "Let go of me you jerk" Sango said struggling. "No not until you listen to me damn it" Inutasha said. "I have no reason to listen to someone like you now let go you bustard" Sango said still struggling. "Let go of her you Bastard" Miroku said punching Inutasha. "You son of a bitch what was that for" Inutasha said with blood coming from his forehead from where he hit a locker. "If you even lay one finger on her again I swear I will kill you" Miroku said.

"Kill me of all people you think you can kill me" Inutasha said. "Yeah so don't ever touch her again" Miroku said. "Lets settle this now then me and you one on one" Inutasha said. "Yeah right now come on" Miroku said. "God you both are foolish lets just get to class already get this day over with" Inuyasha said. "Yeah lets go come on" Kagome said. "What was that all about" Inuyasha ask Sango. "He wanted to talk to me I don't understand about what" Sango said. "Well here we are lets get in there before the bell ring" Kagome said.

"Ok class welcome I am your math teacher Kagura" Kagura said introducing herself. "Hey I seen you over the summer I didn't know you was the new math teacher" Inuyasha said. "Well yes of coarse not I didn't know you was my student" Kagura said. "No you really think you never seen her before dumb ass" Inutasha said. "You keep your mouth shut before I come back there and make you" Inuyasha said.

"Now boys calm down and stay calm" Kagura said. "Shut up you have no business in this" Inutasha said. "Why don't you shut the hell up" Sango yelled and Inutasha. "How about no now turn around and shut your mouth" Inutasha said. "You son of a bitch" Miroku said jumping up and punching Inutasha. "That is the last damn time" Inutasha said retaliating. "Both of you get down to the office now" Kagura yelled. "Fine I'll go" Inutasha and Miroku said.

"So boys what are you two doing here" The principle ask. "Well lady Kaiada this one just started getting smart and told Sango to shut up" Miroku said. "So we started fighting can we leave now' Inutasha ask. "The First day and already a fight and plus Inutasha you just got out of Juvi yesterday would you like to go back" Kaiada asked. "No I would not I am sorry it will not happen for a wile" Inutasha said. "It better never happen or I will not hesitate to put you back in" Kaiada said. "Ha see loser you get in trouble you go back" Miroku said. "You will go with him if it happens again" Kaiada said. "See your no better than me Miroku" Inutasha said.


End file.
